my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Septem Society
---- Septem Society (セプテム ソシエティ seputemu soshieti) is a global organisation that has existed since the dawn of the Age of Quirks. The group was formed with the intention of regulating and freeing the use of quirks, however a recently reformed Septem Society seeks to more so manage the quirks of the world through any means necessary. They are compromised of several members who come from a variety of backgrounds and social classes, all with the necessary connections to get the society to where it is today. They work from the shadows, out of the public's view, controlling the puppet strings of many politicians, celebrities and other influential members of society. Their current leader, Cicero Tullis, has been one of the most effective leaders in the Septem Society's history. Although he is known to be one of the more calmer heads of the organisation, his methods for achieving the group's goals are viewed as extreme. Having gotten their hands on the , the Septem Society plan to eradicate majority of the quirks in the world to establish balance between Quirk users and Quirkless. Their actions may seem noble to them, but others from outside the group can view their actions as barbaric due to the reputation some of their members have. History Formed somewhere after the appearance of Quirks and the birth of the Luminiscent Baby, the Septem Society is said to have formed from a different hidden organisation that had existed before since the Renaissance. These members particularly had influence over the Popes at the time and were considered part of the cardinals in the Roman Catholic Church. As the world revolutionised and changed the way it worked, so did the precursor organisation of the Septem Society, and adjusted its methods to controlling others in the world. The mysterious organisation has had significant impact on the world, yet there was always some resilience against other communities who have acknowledged their presence in the government and other high powers. This group was forced into hiding and out of the public eye for quite some time, after several communities who opposed them found power to do so. After losing several of their members, the group adapted to working in the shadows where they would not only influence governments that controlled countries, but also other influential members of the society, such as mayors, celebrities and particular citizens. They had been able to do this through the many connections sustained to other organisations that had links to these areas. Although, in the records, were reported to be dissolved and discontinued, many suspicious citizens had theorised their survival. Many of these people were taken as paranoid and so we're not taken as seriously, providing some cover for the precursor organisation to continue working on their operations. This organisation's motives however remained unknown, and it wasn't until the dawn of Quirks that sparked a true purpose for some of the members; to regulate the usage of these powers for the greater good. Although some wanted to harness and use these quirks to empower their own, some refused and preached for a world where these power are kept under control, specifically theirs. This resulted in a civil war within the organisation which didn't last very long, as more of the stronger members had been aligned with one particular side. In the end, the organisation was set on controlling the quirks and their powers, knowing that humanity wasn't ready for these gifts. This motivation had finally acted as an excuse their manipulation of the world and its people, and found a direction that the group could head to with likeminded people backing them up. These people would come to call themselves the Septem Society in remembrance to their old identity and the beginning of their new, as the people who had vouched for quirk control and regulation had been cut down to seven individuals by the time their war ended. These people would recruit people who had found purpose and similar ideals to their ultimate goal, as well as associating with people sympathetic to their cause that would help them do certain tasks when needed. It was at this stage where the Septem Society was at its most strongest, as they were involved in the creation of the Hero Program, thus helping with the creation of the Pro-Hero occupations. This, in their mind, was their way of helping control the amount of villains that were quickly circulating as a result of these powers, adding more order to the lands so that the progress to their final goal would be left without much trouble. Whilst the beginning of heroes, at the time, was seen as somewhat helpful to the Septem Society's cause, they also proved to be one of their most underlying threats. As time went on, the members of the society had progressed in ways that made them more versatile, involving both quirk users and quirkless alike, who found company in their similar outlooks on the powers. The organisation's way of continuing their planned future as well as keeping the order eternal until their vision is brought forth, was simply creating an inner circle, that would be instantly replaced as soon as one of these members were taken out. Members of the inner circle were people who were the most extreme and most confident about the group's cause, being the ideal members for the group. The Septem Society has found themselves fighting against heroes many times, even losing some of their members to the justice that they so supported. Before the rise of All Might, the Septem Society was partly compromised of criminals and kingpins, who had connections to the underworld which the society found use in at the time. But with the decrease of crime rate, this proved all for nought as some of their connections to the criminal world were severed. During this time, a senior member of the group Cicero Tullius, emerged as the leader of the group and brought a new light to it that had sparked the motivation in some of its members. Tullius is described to be one of the most influential members of the inner circle that he manipulated his way all to the top. With a new method of getting to the group's goal, Cicero reformed the group into what it is today, choosing specific members in order to fulfil specific areas that would benefit their cause. This proved to work as the Septem Society had blossomed in power and control, having influence in many governments all over the world, especially in countries such as America, France, China and Japan. Cicero sees a world where both quirk users and quirkless are equal, where both sides stand on equal ground. And although this type of vision is seen by other members such as Athena, Jin and Jun Fyuji, there are more extreme visions where quirkless are more dominant and/or the population entirely, which is shared by both Guy Guinto and Justine Bellefontaine, who are the only quirkless members of the inner circle. It seems as though this generation of the Septem Society is commonly compromised of criminal connections and syndicate leadership, particularly Guy and Indra who are well aquatinted with the underworld. Gaining the Quirk Destroying Drug, the Septem Society has been able to replicate something close to it to a weaker degree, as it only affects some people of the population. Keeping this substance under lock and key, the Septem Society see this as a good direction to head through, coming closer to their ultimate goal. Battles N/A Members Inner Circle The inner circle are considered to be a collection of the ideal members of the society, as well as being people who provide the most to the Septem Society's cause. These members operate in many parts of the world, and can work in several different countries at a time. They all have different backgrounds and occupations that make them stand out from one another, with different social classes, wealth statuses and more. The one thing that they all have in common is the shared belief of quirk regulation, and that their causes are just. Some members are seen to be a little more extreme than others, but nonetheless work for the future that the group had envisioned. *Cicero Tullius - The Anaoshak, formerly The Ameretat. *Jin Fyuji and Jun Fyuji - The Gemini *Guy Guinto - The Asha Vahishta *Justine Bellefontaine - The Ameretat *? - The Spenta Mainyu *Athena - The Vohu Mano *Indra - The Khshathra Vairya *Raito Yamazaki - The Spenta Armaiti *? - The Haurvatat Former Members *Former Asha Vahishta † - Unknown *Founder † - Unknown Trivia * Category:Teams and Organizations